


Strawberry Ice Cream

by knight_of_mockery



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_mockery/pseuds/knight_of_mockery
Summary: Princess and Blossom spend the afternoon studying, and Blossom dozes off on Princess's bed.
Relationships: Princess Morbucks/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Strawberry Ice Cream

There was a time when they hated each other.

But now, laying in bed with the most beautiful girl next to her, Princess couldn't help but find that time absurd. Jealousy? Entitlement? What stupid reasons to immediately hate someone you barely knew.

But Princess had been five and spoiled, and didn't know better. Now, at nineteen, she did know better, and she knew there was no reason to hate the Powerpuff Girls. Instead, there was every reason to like them.

In the case of Blossom Utonium, dozing on top of the covers after a couple of hours spent studying, there was every reason to love her.

Princess leaned over, and pressed a chaste kiss to Blossom's cheek. Despite recent developments in their relationship, they hadn't put a label on it. She hadn't said it outright, but Princess was nervous about how people would react to one of Townsville's sweethearts dating an ex-villain, and a girl at that.

Blossom stirred from her nap, and Princess had to resist the urge, once again, to gasp at the way the light hit those beautiful eyes. Like diamonds. "Hello, Princess," she murmured, slowly blinking and stretching.

"Hey," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "Did you enjoy your nap?" A manicured hand reached out to play with a strand of sleek hair, resisting the urge to feel conscious of her own frizzy curls. Besides, it didn't matter if Princess liked her own hair; she had it on good authority that _some_ people greatly enjoyed playing with it.

"Mmmm, it was a nice nap," Blossom said, grinning. "Did you rest at all? If not, maybe I could help you relax?"

"Well, I don't really feel the need to nap, but if you're offering..."

Princess put on a show of thinking hard, before raising a finger and grinning. "I wouldn't mind a snack break. Maybe something cold, like... strawberry ice cream?" Her gaze rested on Blossom's face, taking in the faint blush spreading across her face.

"Why, I think I can certainly fulfill that request, Princess," she said softly, leaning forward. A hand covered with faint callouses from fighting rested on Princess's freckled cheek, as Blossom leaned in. Their lips met, and Princess couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. Melt just like ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in over a year, and while I feel a bit iffy about it, I figured I might as well put it out there instead of just sitting on it forever.


End file.
